


Don't Trust a Satorian with a Box

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Kylux Plus One [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gambling, Gen, Genetically Engineered Beings, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kylo and Hux got drugged, Kylux isn't main focus, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No mpreg, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Phasma Ships It, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Unexpected child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: General Hux and Kylo Ren have been in a relationship for the past five years. Everything is going great until they are given a mysterious "gift" from a newly allied planet. Since the contents cannot be returned, Hux and Kylo must adjust to their new lives as reluctant parents, while Phasma plans to earn a few credits.





	Don't Trust a Satorian with a Box

**Author's Note:**

> How this began, I don't even remember, but I'm having fun with it, so why not? I'm currently writing this, so I apologize if there are long gaps between updates. Also, my formatting got messed up at one point, so please let me know if something slipped by when I was fixing it.

General Hux marched onto the bridge and stood beside Kylo Ren. The new Supreme Leader’s anxiety was palpable, and Hux allowed himself a moment to enjoy it before refocusing on the task at hand. The Satorian ambassador was due any minute with the mysterious present his people had promised.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Kylo muttered to Hux.

“It is a bit strange,” the general conceded, “but not entirely odd. Giving us a gift to show their loyalty to the First Order is only natural, given their cultural values.”

“I’m aware of that, general,” Kylo snapped. “It’s the DNA samples they requested that makes me uneasy.”

Reluctantly, Hux had to agree with Kylo Ren. Everything about the gift had been rubbing him the wrong way since the beginning. Then, the Satorian had asked for a DNA sample. Hux wasn't even sure what they’d taken from him or Ren since both had been tricked into drinking a sedative. Once they'd woken up, Kylo had wanted to end the treaty, but the ability to increase  
food production using the planet’s technology was too important for Hux to allow that.

“This will be over soon,” Hux muttered.

Kylo nodded as the ambassador’s shuttle approached.

“General,” Kylo said, motioning for Hux to follow him.

They marched to the lift and Hux pressed the button to take them to the main hanger.

“How are you?” Kylo whispered stepping closer to Hux.

Hux sighed, “Honestly, I’m on edge,” he admitted.

Kylo Ren brushed a gloved hand against Hux’s cheek, “I know, love, I can feel your tension.”

Hux smirked at him, “Perhaps you could relieve some of it later?”

Kylo smiled, and Hux leaned forward until their lips met in a soft kiss. Even after three years, Hux's capacity for tenderness still took Kylo off guard. A shiver ran up Kylo’s spine and Hux smiled against his lips.

“Armitage,” Kylo whispered, stroking his lover’s cheek.

The elevator slowed and Hux slowly pulled away. “Supreme Leader,” he replied professionally.

Kylo frowned and pressed a kiss to Hux’s cheek before the lift doors opened. They stepped out and marched towards the shuttle without so much as a sideways glance.

“Supreme Leader Ren, General Hux,” the Satorian ambassador greeted with a smile.

“Ambassador,” Kylo replied.

From Ren’s side, Hux looked the ambassador over, checking the pale green robes for any signs of a concealed weapon. Finding none, he turned his gaze to the yellow skin and red eyes that made his skin crawl.

“I have brought your gift,” the ambassador mused, as an attendant carried a smooth metal box out of the shuttle.

The box was the full length of Kylo’s arm and the attendant handed it to him as if it was made of glass.

“This is one of our greatest achievements,” the ambassador informed them. “I hope it will make up for our deception when obtaining your DNA.”

Hux eyed the Satorian ambassador and contemplated asking Kylo to open the box.

“Thank you, ambassador,” Kylo Ren said graciously. “Your planet’s technology will benefit to the First Order in immeasurable ways.”

The Satorian bowed his head, “I am honored by your praise, Supreme Leader. All I ask is that you wait to open our gift when you and the general are alone.”

Kylo Ren nodded in agreement and Hux stiffened. He scrutinized Kylo and the ambassador as they concluded their meeting and kept his eyes on the box as he and Kylo stepped back into the lift.

“He means us no ill will,” Kylo Ren informed him as they traveled upward.

“Then why did he specify that you and I should be alone when we open his gift?” Hux returned.

“It isn't a bomb, Hux,” Kylo assured him.

“You can sense that, can you?” Hux muttered.

Kylo Ren leaned over and kissed Hux's temple. “I won't let any harm come to you. I promise.”

Hux glanced at him and smirked.

“What?” Kylo inquired.

“You're more sentimental than most would expect,” Hux replied.

Kylo chuckled, “And you aren't?”

“Me?” Hux exclaimed.

Kylo kisses his cheek. “Yes, love, and if you deny it, I’m telling Millie.”

“I think she’d claw your eyes out for speaking ill of me,” Hux smiled.

“In all seriousness, I wouldn't put it past her,” Kylo replied.

Hux chuckled as the lift slowed to a stop.

They stepped out and walked down the hall to Hux’s chambers. Hux punched in the access code and turned the lights on for Kylo Ren. They were greeted with a friendly _meow_ as Millicent came in investigate why they were back so early. Hux scooped her up in his arms and kissed her head while Kylo set the box on the low coffee table in the middle of the room. Millicent leapt from Hux’s arms and cautiously investigated the box. She placed her front paws on the lid, triggering a soft beeping noise which made her jump back in alarm.

 _“Invalid handprint.”_ an automated female voice reported. _“Place hand on lid and try again.”_

Hux and Kylo Ren looked at each other. Kylo shrugged and pulled off his right glove while Hux regarded the box with a critical eye.

“Kylo,” Hux cautioned.

“It’s okay, Hux,” he replied, pressing his hand to the cool metal of the box.

 _“Handprint recognized. Standing by for secondary handprint confirmation,”_ the automated voice informed them.

“Secondary handprint?” Hux repeated.

Kylo smiled, “I suppose that means you.”

Hux stared down the box as he approached it, removing his right glove. He cautiously pressed his hand to the cool metal and frowned when his handprint was recognized. The top of the box split in two and slid open. Hux took a step back, his hand flying to his hip for his blaster while Kylo leaned forward to look inside. His brown eyes fell on the contents and widened before shifting to focus on Hux.

“Ren?” the general said cautiously.

Kylo held up a reassuring hand which he then lowered into the box. He slowly brushed his fingertips against the contents.

 _“How is this possible?”_ he thought before smiling uncontrollably. _“So sweet.”_

“What’s gotten into you?” Hux muttered, stepping forward.

Kylo beamed at him and carefully lifted the contents of the box into his arms. At first, all Hux could see was the blankets surrounding the object. Then, a small, delicate hand appeared and Hux froze. Kylo Ren was holding a baby. No. No, no, no, this was not happening. Hux forbade it. He refused to acknowledge that Kylo Ren was holding a baby given to them by a race known for their...reproductive technology. Hux mentally kicked himself. “Only used for agricultural purposes,” his foot! Those lying Satorians had taken his DNA without his consent and... Kylo wasn’t just holding _a_ baby. He was holding _their_ baby. Oh, how Hux wished he had another  
Starkiller Base on hand to blow the entire Satorian system out of existence.

“Armitage?” Kylo Ren whispered.

Hux blinked once and forced himself to focus on the problem at hand.

“We’re keeping him,” Ren continued.

“It's not like we _can_ return it,” Hux muttered bitterly.

“Armitage,” Kylo cautioned.

“What?” the general challenged. “We’re unprepared to care for a child, let alone raise one. Unfortunately, it would be in poor taste to return it to the Satorians.”

“Hux!” Kylo snapped.

“I never wanted children!” Hux returned.

Kylo’s face crumbled and their baby began to cry in his arms, startled by Hux’s raised voice. Kylo rocked and shushed his child until silence feel over the room once again.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Hux apologized.

“What did you mean?” Kylo inquired pointedly.

Hux took a breath. “Marriage has never appealed to me, Ren,”  
he said frankly. “That we’ve been together for three years still surprises me. I would have thought you’d have grown tired of me by now.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Kylo assured him.

Hux nodded knowingly. “I have never been fond of children. They’re necessary, but I have never liked them,” he continued, choosing his words carefully. “Consequently, I have never wanted any of my own. Whether that is a product of my own upbringing, I cannot say.”

Kylo stood up and kissed Hux’s forehead.

“This should have been our choice, Hux,” he whispered, “but, I want to try.”

“Try? To what, raise it?” Hux retorted.

“Yes,” Kylo replied softly.

Hux crossed his arms and Kylo could feel the anxiety and uncertainty radiating off his lover. He knew Hux inside and out; Hux was driven, controlling, and demanding, but he could also be tender and compassionate. His father had never shown him any positive emotion, and Kylo knew Hux barely remembered his mother. That Hux had even learned how to care about someone other than himself was a minor miracle and Kylo knew it would not be easy to convince him to open his heart to a child they hadn’t planned would take some convincing.

“Armitage,” he said, stepping towards his lover, “when we started sleeping together, you made it clear to me that you didn't want a relationship. You liked my body, I liked yours; why complicate things? Then, our time together began to mean something outside of good sex.”

“Amazing sex,” Hux corrected.

Kylo smiled and continued, “We built a relationship that has made the past three years some of the best of my life.”

Hux raised his eyebrows in amusement; Kylo had never told him that before.

“Hux, all I care about is being with you. So what if we never marry? My parents never did. Maybe we’ll end up like them; constantly fighting but still in love, and maybe we won't. All I care about is being with you for as long as you love me.”

“Ren,” Hux breathed.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you, Armitage Hux.”

Hux kissed him to shut him up, but Kylo could sense that he’d said what Hux needed to hear.

“We’re going to be awful at this,” Hux muttered.

“Probably,” Kylo smiled, returning his kiss.

Their baby kicked in Kylo’s arms and Hux rested his eyes on the small being for the first time. The infant had a few tufts of brown day in hair and a miniature version of Kylo’s nose. Hux recognized his ears peeking out from under the blankets and he caught a glimpse of his blue eyes when the delicate eyelids briefly opened.

“May I?” he whispered.

Kylo carefully transferred their baby and Hux instantly tensed up.

“Hold him like you do Millie,” Kylo advised, scooping up said cat as he spoke.

Millicent gave Kylo Ren a disapproving look but allowed him to hold her. Hux carried their baby over to his cat and let Millicent sniff her. The cat’s green eyes looked up at him and he smiled.

“This is our baby, Millie,” he explained. “You’re going to hate her, I’m sure, but hopefully less than Kylo Ren.”

Kylo nodded in agreement and Hux sat on the sofa. His cool fingers cautiously opened the blankets to examine his child’s body more closely. Hux’s father had told him about the clones that had made up the Grand Army of the Republic, but this was no clone. This was a new being, created from his DNA with Kylo's. How had the Satorians accomplished it?

 _“There must have been a third party,”_ Hux reasoned.

“We should give him a name,” Kylo suggested as Millicent jumped out of his arms.

“Her,” Hux corrected.

“It’s a girl?” Kylo blinked.

Hux nodded and Kylo sat beside him. Sure enough, the general was right. Their daughter began to squirm in protest of the cold air kissing her body. Kylo stood and went to the box - which he now realized was a stasis pod - and found a black diaper bag. Inside were three cloth diapers,  
five onesies, a package of wipes, baby powder, a large package of blue milk formula, and three bottles. Kylo brought the diaper bag over to Hux and set their daughter on the cushion beside him. He attached the diaper and carefully dressed their daughter in a soft pink onesie. Hux studied his movements and rolled his eyes at Kylo when he picked up their daughter and kissed her head when he was done.

“We should name her sooner rather than later,” Hux suggested.

Kylo nodded and their daughter began to cry. Hux froze in terror and Kylo began to bounce her.

“She’s probably hungry,” he decided, handing her to Hux.

“Ren!” Hux protested as he accepted his crying daughter.

“A name for our girl,” Kylo mused, selecting a bottle from  
the diaper bag and grabbing a packet of formula. “How about...Padmé?”

“After Vader's wife?” Hux inquired.

“It’s a good name,” Kylo defended, stepping into the refresher to fill the bottle.

Hux nervously bounced their daughter in his arms and tried to think of a better name. “Beatrix,” he suggested.

Kylo stepped out of the refresher, shaking the bottle to mix the powder, “Not bad,” he nodded. “What about Zannah?”

“Who was that?” Hux inquired.

Kylo smiled, “You know me so well. Zannah was the apprentice of Darth Bane. You would like him, Hux. He killed all the Sith and began the Rule of Two.”

Hux nodded in approval. “It’s a good name,” he conceded.

Kylo smiled, “But you have another suggestion.”

“Valerie,” Hux offered.

“Mara,” Kylo countered, stepping into the kitchenette to warm the milk.

“Gerhild,” Hux called, mostly-teasing.

“No!”

Hux looked down at their daughter. She deserved a powerful name. A name that encompassed his esteem, and Kylo’s heritage.

“Padmé...Regina,” he whispered.

“Padmé Regina Hux,” Kylo said approvingly.

Hux smiled and kissed his daughter’s forehead. “Padmé,” he whispered.

Kylo walked back in, warmed bottle in hand, and sat beside Hux. He wrapped one arm around the general's waist while smiling down at Padmé.

“Do you want to feed her?” Kylo inquired.

Hux glanced at him, then Padmé. “I need to learn, do I not?”

Kylo smiled and kissed Hux’s cheek before handing him the bottle. Padmé drank greedily, and Hux had to remove the bottle to prevent her from drinking too much at once. When the bottle was nearly gone, Kylo used the Force to retrieve a towel from the refresher.

“I’ll burp her,” he insisted, draping the towel over one, broad shoulder.

Hux handed Padmé to him and observed Kylo’s technique. Once  
burped, Padmé became docile and slowly fell asleep in Kylo’s arms. He placed her back in the stasis pod and promised to build a proper crib.

“Will you?” Hux replied.

Kylo kisses him, “Yes, I promise.”

Hux smiled and glanced at their daughter. “She is a good combination of our features,” he praised.

“I just wish she had your hair,” Kylo admitted.

Hux smirked. “That's not how genetics work, Ren. With your dark hair in the mix, it's impossible for her to have my red hair.”

“I know that, Hux, but it would have been nice,” Kylo returned. “At least she has your eyes.”

Hux looked at Kylo’s brown eyes. “Who had blue eyes in your family?”

“What?”

“You must be carrying a recessive blue allele for Padmé to have blue eyes,” Hux explained.

“I think it comes from my grandfather,” Kylo replied.

 _“Of course, it does,”_ Hux thought to himself.

Kylo smirked and Hux frowned. “Ren, we’ve discussed you reading my mind,” he scolded.

“Sorry,” Kylo apologized.

Hux glanced at Padmé, “She’s going to be Force sensitive, isn't she?”

“She has great potential,” Kylo confirmed.

Hux groaned. He didn't _hate_ the Force per se, but he didn't like the unfair advantages it gave those who could use it. He had worked tirelessly for years to get where he was, while Ren was treated as a near-equal despite having none of Hux’s training or experience. All Kylo Ren had was the Force and a family name synonymous with power.

“Armitage,” Kylo whispered, touching Hux’s cheek, “come back.”

“I’m right here, Ren,” Hux replied, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

Kylo smiled knowingly and kissed Hux's forehead. “You were inside your head,” he corrected, “and that's a long way away from here.”

Hux sighed and Kylo pulled him onto his lap. Kylo's large hands brushed up Hux’s thighs as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Stay with me, Armitage,” Kylo breathed.

Hux encircled Kylo’s head with his arms. “I’m here,” he assured his lover.

“Good,” Kylo smiled.

Hux rested his forehead against Ren’s and breathed in the familiar aroma of his hair gel and aftershave mixed with leather and Kylo’s shampoo.

“If you don't want me to train her, then I won’t,” Kylo whispered. “She's your daughter too.”

“If she has even half of your abilities, it would be in everyone's best interest if she was trained,” Hux admitted.

Kylo nodded then frowned as a new thought formed in his head. “Hux,” he said cautiously, “where do we want to raise her?”

“Kylo, we have both worked for too long to give up what we have achieved,” Hux reminded him. “I’m the youngest general in the First Order and you’re the Supreme Leader. Stepping back now would cause chaos.”

Kylo nodded in agreement. “It was just a thought,” he said dismissively.

Hux knew Kylo was lying. When he had been Ben Solo, Kylo had been forced to accompany Leia as she travelled the galaxy to build the New Republic. Home was something he had never known. Then again, Hux's childhood hadn't been much better. His father had been obsessed with creating the next generation of Stormtrooper and molding his son into a fearsome leader.

“How about a summer home?” Hux suggested.

“Really?”

“Well, she can’t spend her whole life on a ship,” Hux admitted.

Kylo smiled and took Hux’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers. Hux smirked and Kylo rested his head on the general’s shoulder.

“Ren,” Hux mused.

“Yes?” he replied.

Hux took a breath, “Can I move in with you?”

Kylo Ren sat up and looked Hux in the eye, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I was already planning on asking you tonight,” Hux defended.

“You were?” Kylo whispered. “I thought you said you didn’t want anything...permanent.”

“Not in terms of marriage,” Hux clarified.

Kylo squeezed Hux’s hand. “Are you sure?”

“Would I have asked if I wasn’t?” Hux returned.

“No,” Kylo conceded.

“Do you not want me to move in?” Hux inquired.

“NO!” Kylo exclaimed. “Hux, I’ve been wanting to ask you to move in for a year!”

Hux stared at him. “Why didn’t you ask me?”

Kylo’s cheeks pinked, and Hux closed his eyes. He knew why. He’d already said it himself; he was scared that Kylo would leave him, and he knew the Force user could sense it. He’d been waiting for Hux to feel comfortable enough with their relationship that he would suggest it on his own.

“I’m sorry,” Hux whispered.

“Why?” Kylo inquired, squeezing Hux’s hand. “It’s a big step and I wanted you to ask me when you were ready.”

Hux lovingly regarded Kylo’s face before kissing him softly.

“Hux?”

“Hm?”

“Now that I’m Supreme Leader, I can’t share my bed with a mere general,” Kylo mused. “Now, a grand marshal….”

Hux’s eye lit up, “Are you…?”

“I was planning to ask you tonight,” Kylo admitted, “but now that you’ve suggested moving in together, I had to do it now.”

“I accept,” Hux replied.

“I knew you would, Grand Marshal Hux,” Kylo smiled.

Hearing his new title in Ren’s low voice made Hux shiver while his cock hardened.

“Do you like the sound of your new title?” Kylo mused, noticing the effect it had on Hux.

“Yes,” Hux admitted.

“I didn’t quite hear you, grand marshal,” Kylo smirked.

“Kriff, I hate you,” Hux grunted.

“Grand marshal, grand marshal, grand-”

Hux covered Kylo’s mouth his hand and straddled him. “Not now, Ren,” he scolded.

Kylo smiled and kissed the palm of Hux’s hand. “ _You’ll need a new uniform, grand marshal, why not ruin a few of your old ones?_ ” he whispered into Hux’s mind.

“What have I said about you using the Force?” Hux scolded.

 _“You like it,”_ Kylo projected with a smirk.

“Will this shut you up?” Hux demanded, removing his hand and kissing Ren with an open mouth.

Kylo pulled away laughed before his comm beeped. He groaned and Hux slid off his lap before Kylo answered it.

“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, have you opened our gift?” a hologram of the Satorian ambassador inquired in place of a greeting. “We did,” Kylo replied, “Gen-excuse me, _Grand Marshall_ Hux and I are most appreciative.”

“Congratulations on your promotion,” the ambassador said to Hux.

“Thank you,” he replied, hoping the Satorian couldn’t see how hard he was. “What do we owe the pleasure of your call?”

“Ah, yes,” the ambassador said, suddenly nervous. “Well, unfortunately, it appears that I was not given all the relevant information I needed. I assure you that the parties responsible have been dealt with most severely.”

“Explain yourself,” Kylo prompted harshly.

“Our main food source on Satoria reaches full maturity every eighteen years,” the Satorian explained, not making eye contact. “Through genetic modification, we’ve managed to shorten that time down to three years. Recently, we’ve been experimenting with this same technology on more complex lifeforms. Your daughter is the product of countless experiments. She was created by duplicating our most successful process to date.”

“To date,” Hux repeated disapprovingly.

The ambassador wrung his hands. “What I wasn’t told…I was _assured_ that…our geneticists are still experimenting and have not moved as far away from our agricultural coding as I was told. As a result-”

“In three years, our daughter will have aged eighteen,” Hux summarized.

“Yes,” the ambassador whispered. “I accept full responsibility, and I understand if you wish to return her to our care.”

Kylo turned his gaze to the stasis pod before slowly shifting it to Hux.

“No,” Hux said firmly. “She was a gift from your people to the First Order. To return her would suggest that the First Order does not appreciate the gifts it receives from the systems loyal to it.”

“Of course, forgive me gen-I mean, grand marshal,” the ambassador said quickly.

Kylo looked at Hux; he looked so beautiful when he got his way, which made Kylo want to kiss him.

“Continue with your experiments,” Hux instructed, “and contact us with any developments.”

The new grand marshal ended the call before the ambassador could respond. He then turned to Kylo and began to undress. Kylo Ren smiled in approval and once his lover was naked, Kylo pulled him onto his lap, his gloved hands cupping Hux’s ass.

“Did you mean what you said?” he inquired.

Hux smirked and slid his fingers through Kylo’s hair. “I am highly possessive of what’s mine,” he whispered, pulling on Kylo’s hair so he was forced to tilt his head back.

He kissed Kylo’s exposed neck and sucked at the skin until it bruised. Kylo squeezed his ass in reply before sliding his hands around Hux’s hips to fondle his balls.

“Ren,” Hux moaned approvingly.

“Grand marshal,” Kylo smiled.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Hux ordered.

Kylo leaned forward to take Hux’s cock in his mouth and Padmé began to cry.

“Kriff,” Hux swore, sliding off Kylo’s lap.

Ren levitated Padmé into his arms and began to bounce her while Hux got dressed.

“She was warm,” Kylo explained, loosening the blankets she was wrapped in to allow for air flow.

Hux finished dressing and marched over his daughter. “Cockblock your father again, and there will be consequences,” he sneered.

Padmé yawned in reply.

“You’re daddy’s girl, aren’t you,” Hux continued, raising his eyes to Kylo’s. “Never listening to me.”

“Why am I dad?” Kylo inquired.

“It suits you,” Hux replied.

There was a sharp knock at Hux’s door, followed shortly by two quick knocks, a pause, two more quick knocks, a pause and then a single knock. Hux glanced at Kylo and Padmé before the door slid open and Captain Phasma walked in.

“Oh good, you two aren’t fucking,” she muttered.

“That’s why we agreed upon the knock,” Hux reminded her.

Phasma shuddered in recollection of the three times she’s accidentally walked in on them. “I am grateful for that,” she commented before noticing Padmé. “Who is this?”

Kylo beamed while Hux felt his cheeks warm. “Captain Phasma, meet Padmé Regina Hux,” Kylo Ren replied formally.

Phasma looked at Hux, “I thought you despised children?”

“Blame the Satorians,” Hux sighed.

“Was she their ‘gift’?” Phasma exclaimed. “I was hoping for some local fruit.”

Hux shrugged and Phasma took over her helmet, shaking out her short, blonde hair. “Well, congratulations, General Hux,” she said.

“Grand Marshal Hux,” he corrected.

Phasma raised an eyebrow at Kylo Ren. “You’re spoiling him,” she cautioned.

“I have someone else to spoil,” Kylo replied, looking at Padmé.

“May I?” Phasma inquired.

Padmé was carefully placed in the captain’s arms, and Phasma’s sharp blue eyes examined the small form. “She’s going to be a pretty one,” she cautioned.

“Ren will probably put his lightsaber through anyone who looks at her,” Hux smirked.

“I’m predictable,” Kylo agreed, “but you’re the one they should worry about.”

Hux smiled darkly.

“Don’t encourage him,” Phasma sighed.

“As if he needs it,” Kylo replied.

“What are you going to tell the crew?” Phasma inquired, looking at Hux.

“About Padmé?” Hux asked for clarification.

Phasma nodded.

“The truth,” Hux mused. “Our Supreme Leader let it slip to the Satorians that he was going to promote me as a means of keeping me close, and they misinterpreted his words. They wrongly believed he wished to do so because I am his lover, so they created a child for us. Naturally, we cannot return such a gift, so she will stay. Simple as that.”

Phasma nodded then raised an eyebrow at Kylo Ren, “How much of that is true?”

“I kissed Hux in the hallway and the ambassador saw us,” he admitted, his ears turning pink.

“Will the troops believe my account?” Hux inquired, ignoring Kylo’s embarrassment.

“They’ll believe it,” Phasma smiled.

“Good,” Hux nodded before forcing Kylo Ren to plan his promotion ceremony.

Phasma turned her attention back to the small bundle in her arms and smiled victoriously. “You are going to make me rich,” she whispered to Padmé.

Secretly, Phasma was single handedly responsible for the increase in gambling on the ship. It had all begun five years ago, when she’d started a bet that Kylo and Hux would fuck. This had sparked a series of long running bets with several high ranking officers, some of which weren’t even on board anymore. Some of the current bets included: Kylo promotes Hux for easier access, Hux and Kylo fuck on the Supreme Leader’s throne (positions and instigator were sidebets), Hux moves in with Kylo, and Kylo slips up and calls Hux a cute nickname on the bridge. Personally, Phasma had placed her credits on: promotion, throne fucking, and nickname on the bridge. She even had extra credits on Hux accidentally replying with a nickname of his own. Given that she hadn’t lost credits on them yet, she was confident it would _eventually_ happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sator is Latin for "sower" or "planter" 
> 
> Phasma's knock pattern is meant to be Morse code for the letter 'P'


End file.
